darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Envy
Envy, also known as Resentment Made Flesh, is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins that were originally imprisoned by the Four Horseman many centuries before the Apocalypse. However, upon the End War's premature onset and the destruction of Humanity, Envy, along with her brethren, were freed and began to ravage the Earth and threaten the Balance. In the game, Envy is the first boss to encounter. Overview Said to be the weakest of the Seven Deadly Sins, Envy is thought of very lowly even by her fellow sins. Due to this, Envy became a creature of pure jealousy and coveteous thievery. Seeking to claim more power and to have what others possess, Envy traveled to Earth to stake her claim. Though very much weaker in comparison to the other Sins, Envy can be a deadly combantant when not taken seriously. Her magic and paranoid nature make her unpredictable in battle and thus individuals should stay on their guard.Darksiders III - Official Site History Envy was once defeated by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse alongside the other six of the Seven Deadly Sins. The battle left a lasting impression on Envy who, jealous of the power wielded by the four Horsemen, would go on to assume a pastiche of their forms. When the Premature Apocalypse was triggered, Envy and the other sins were released on Earth by The Charred Council in a bid to have them and Fury destroy each other. Darksiders 3 Instead of immediately going to Earth Envy assumed the form of a female Watcher and weaseled her way into Fury's good graces through flattery. Through the guise of a loyal servant Envy lured Fury into her trap, a bird creature carrying with her old Amulet, the Talisman of Sin which is capable of both tracking the other six sins and trapping their essences once their physical form had been destroyed. The Talisman of Sin's being in the creature's possession was enough to make Fury assume the bird creature was Envy which the insane bird creature didn't bother to deny even unto death and imprisonment within the Talisman at Fury's hands. Envy as the Watcher traveled with Fury as they hunted the sins, many of which seemed to see through Envy's disguise while she herself dropped a few comments on the subject of Envy herself. While Envy at first appears to admire Fury as seen by her greatly heaping praise upon her constantly, as Fury slowly grows away from a savage rage-fueled monster into a more mature being, the so-called servant starts making more than one jab at the horseman for her perceived slights. Fury however remains ignorant to the true nature of her servant until the clash against Pride where Envy reveals her true identity and her gambit to have Fury steal all the power of the other sins for her, and takes a chunk of Fury's for good measure. After ejecting Fury from Pride's temple, Envy charges into the Council's Chambers where she starts taking shots at the Charred Council via parodies of the Horsemen's weapons and doppelgangers of the other six sins. Fury arrives on scene and, after failing to coerce a surrender from Envy, engages in a long brutal battle against the maddened Sin. Ultimately Envy overpowers Fury almost sending her into the lava almost depriving Envy of Fury's power causing Envy to fly into a jealous temper tantrum hoisting Fury into the air while ranting upon which Fury then releases Scorn into the abdomen of the Insane Sin thereby killing her physical form. Fury then takes back the Talisman of Sin, seals Envy inside of it, then uses it as a hand grenade to distract the council and flee back to Earth. With the Talisman of Sin destroyed, Envy and the other six sins are gone forever.Darksiders III Appearance The false Envy's appearance is equal parts vulture, crow and mage. She wears her signature amulet, a flat spiked skull, on a chain around her neck and a largely armored cloak that depicts bones. The real Envy is a green four-armed female humanoid wearing an imitation of the Four Horsemen's attire. Said attire includes a replica of Death's mask, War's cowel colored purple, Strife's body armor and Fury's accessories. Powers and Abilities Envy appears to be the weakest of the Seven Deadly Sins. To compensate for this weakness, and perhaps appropriate with her namesake, Envy does not fight with her own power but rather she siphons power from the other six deadly sins using her amulet which manifests as yellow-green versions of the Deadly Sins and Four Horsemen's attacks. During her fight against Fury, the false Envy teleports, floats in the air and slams into the ground while producing waves of purple and blue arcane magic that Fury has to jump over. Personality Envy is described as resentment made flesh. As such, Envy is a jealous creature that often covets what others have and frequently goes into rants about her possessions and is prone to fits of insane laughter. The bird creature assumed by Fury to be Envy believes that humans think creation favors them, and for this reason, she is intent on taking everything that they have including their lives, while also planning to use them as toys until they break out of sheer contempt begat by Pride. In spite of the bird creature's apparent insanity, she legitimately fears the Four Horsemen as seen by her recoiling in fear when she learned that Fury was after her. In battle she gloats that she is hated because of what is rightfully hers(she doesn't mention outright who hates her but in context is obviously speaking about the real Envy). The true Envy is revealed to be quite possibly the most dangerous and intelligent of the Seven Sins, surpassing even Pride and Lust. She posed as a loyal servant to the Charred Council, played the part of a sycophantic aid to Fury and guided her into killing the Sins and collecting their powerful essence for her. Though she masks her insanity under a cool confident exterior, hints to her true nature are made throughout Fury's mission, such as mentioning that she envies Humanity's art, Pride's prettiness (until gazing upon the scar on her face), Fury's blissful ignorance and the power of the Horsemen & the Charred Council. Strangely, the demon Abraxis stated that the weak envy the strong, speaking towards Envy in her Watcher form that she is familiar with the concept. Her hidden insanity is finally laid bare when she enters a jealous temper tantrum upon almost losing Fury's power to a random pool of lava in the Charred Council's Chamber which causes her to hoist the Horseman into the air ranting, all while remaining ignorant of Fury aiming Scorn towards her heart until it was too late. Curiously Lust mentioned that Envy had no frontline combat experience possibly indicating that she didn't actively particpated in fighting but after the battle. Gallery Darksiders III screenshot 3.png ds3Envy_Concept.jpg Envy illustration - Darksiders III.jpg Envy_true_form.jpg|Envy in her true form Envy_empowered.jpg|Envy after claiming the power of the Sins and Horsemen Darksiders III - Envy Boss Fight Darksiders III - Envy Final Boss Fight Darksiders III - Deadly Sin 1 - Envy Cinematic and Gameplay References Category:Darksiders 3 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Darksiders 3 bosses Category:Major Antagonists